dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Black/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 500 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A knifehand jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An advancing sidekick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = An upward slice with an energy blade. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A gut punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Spins forward once and slashes an energy blade in a low, horizontally arc. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Swings an energy blade upward and fires a crescent-shaped wave of Ki forward. The projectile moves slowly at first, but will pick up speed the farther it goes. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward knifehand jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A legsweep. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Slashes upward with an energy blade that launches the opponent. Has very long range. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping backflip kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A knifehand chop. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A backflip kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Fires a ki blast at a downward angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward back kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 970 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = Fires only one ki blast. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1330 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Travels farther and fires four ki blast. Deals more damage and causes a sliding knockdown on hit. Contains more startup than the version. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1330 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A combination of both the and variants, having the variants speed and the variants damage and sliding knockdown. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = — |guard-1 = — |type-1 = — |description-1 = Appears in the air directly in front of the opponent. |input-2 = |damage-2 = — |type-2 = — |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Appears in the air slightly away from the front of the opponent. |input-3 = |damage-3 = — |type-3 = — |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Appears to the air directly behind the opponent. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick divekick with no extra effects. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 1120 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = On hit, the dive kick drags the opponent to the ground before Goku Black rebounds off them and launches them into the air. It can also stick the opponent to a wall, which is a guaranteed wallbounce. This variant deals more damage, although it does require slightly more startup. |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 1300 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Similar to the variant except with having the variant's speed, contains a higher damage output, and has more combo potential. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a pink-colored Kamehameha forward. }} |damage-1 = 994 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Charges up a Black Kamehameha with Zamasu suddenly appearing behind the opponent and grabs them to ensure a direct hit. The Kamehameha alone is considerably less active, deals less hits as well has having a slower startup in comparison the regular version. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 994 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Black Kamahameha forward. }} Super Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 2090 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Creates an pink energy blade and fires four waves of four small sharp energy blades at the opponent. If one of the energy blades connects, Goku Black will cause them to detonate on the opponent. Consumes on Ki gauges. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 2280 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Zamasu appears and both of them charge up an energy ball that combines into a one large purple orb and hurls it downward to the ground that emits a big explosion. The orb will carry the opponent towards the ground towards the following explosion on hit. When used on the ground, Black will jump in the air before he and Zamasu form the orb. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4015 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 =All |description-1 = Stabs his hand with an energy blade to create a scythe and fires a crescent-shaped ki wave forward. Upon hit, a vertical hole gets ripped open and multiple clones appears that carry the opponent into the air with multiple attacks and kicks them down to the ground where Goku Black waits below and sends them flying away with a swing from the scythe. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Goku Black